Undecided Love
by BOOKWORM405
Summary: A story in which a girl faces the harsh truths of the wizarding world as dark times arise with her best mates Fred and George Weasley. Follow Diana Beckley through her adventures of adulthood, hardships, and one to be challenging to most; love. Can she survive it all? ***I have this posted on Wattpad under the username bad and the better. This is my fanfic***
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hello, love!" both Fred and George exclaimed, once seeing their best friend of the past seven years.

"Hello..." a girl with blonde hair and chestnut-brown eyes responded.

One each of the twins sat on either side of this girl named, Diana, on the bench of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Both boys secretly held romantic feelings towards Diana. Neither of them able to confess to one another.

"How's ickle Diana this fine morning?" Fred shot her one of his famous grins.

"Just fine. And the two of you?" Diana smiled.

"Oh, just the ol' top of the hat. You know, the usual pranking Filch and unsuspecting first years," George responded nonchalantly. Diana rolled her eyes.

"You two are so cruel." Diana spread marmalade on her toast.

"Ah!" Fred mocked hurt. "Us? _Cruel?_ Do you hear this, George? _She_ is calling _us_ cruel!" Diana giggled lightly.

"Oh! And to think you're our best friend! So much pain!" George clutched at his heart, as if it shattered.

"So dramatic..." Diana mumbled as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice out of her gold goblet.

 **Hey! Thank you so much for reading this! I apologize that the prologue is short. The first chapter will be as well, due to where I originally wrote the two together, but decided to split them up instead. But I promise the chapters after that point will be longer, and more detailed, too.**


	2. Chapter 1

**After 7th Year**  
 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

I walked in, seeing many kids and adults smiling and laughing. There were so many products stocked shelf upon shelf. I heard the ding of the register going off every minute or so.

The twins' shop, Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes, was certainly going well like all three of us had hoped. I hadn't seen Fred and George since the day they left Hogwarts after the marvelous prank on Umbridge. They luckily owled me a few times, explaining how well business was and how I had to come see them after seventh year was over. I happily complied.

It had been about a month after I graduated and I have been busy trying to get my finances settled, looking for a job, and other things. So I certainly needed to see George and Fred.

I wandered around, browsing the candies that either made you puke, nose-bleed, or other deranged things. I looked over heads of teens, trying to find either twin. After maneuvering my way towards the front, I spotted the back of a tall ginger. I beamed and went up to the twin and tapped their back. Once turning around, I saw it was George.

"Diana!" I jumped up and put my arms around his neck, hugging him. His arms went around my waist.

"I missed you so much," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you, too." George smiled into my hair.

George pulled back, his hands on my waist, giving me a warm feeling. He smiled and looked me over.

"You look nice. Though you've changed a bit..." George frowned.

"How?" I inquired.

"Your hair is a bit shorter. It's up to your shoulders. And you're wearing a sweatshirt. For Merlin's sake, you never wear a sweatshirt willingly!" George laughed.

"Eh.. stuff happens. Now then, where's Freddie?" As soon as I finished that sentence, I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up around the waist and spin me around.

"Ahhh! Fred! Put me down!" I squealed.

"Diana! It's been so long!" Fred exclaimed, putting me down.

"I know! Now c'mere and give me a hug!" We both embraced each other. After letting go, George had the idea to show me around the shop.

"This place really is amazing! I wish I could live here!" I beamed. The twins laughed.

"Of course you do. Only because we do." Fred winked. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Oh, shut it," I giggled. "Show me the flat..?"

"Right this way, madame." George offered me his arm. I put my hands around his bicep, feeling his muscles tense ever so slightly. He smiled then lead the way up the stairs where their flat was located.

 **Haii lovlies,**  
 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And like I said before, the chapters after this one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**1 month later**  
 **(Diana's P.O.V.)**

The time had come where all Hogwarts students went back to school. So, naturally, the shop's business in person had died down a bit. Though there were plenty of owl orders. I visited the twins everyday nearly, always helping around or to go out to lunch with them. I even stayed to eat dinner in their flat sometimes, too.

I heard the familiar 'CRACK' as I apparated in front of the shop. The sign was flipped 'Closed' on the door, but the door was unlocked. I closed the door behind me as I went in.

"Fred? George?" I called. No answer. I went upstairs to their flat above the shop. I knocked on the door.

"Fred? George?" I called through the door. Still no answer. So I walked into the flat to find a note on the kitchen table. It read:

 _Dear diana,_  
 _Fred and I have gone down to The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with some old friends. You might even remember them. I knew you'd show up here. So if you're up to it, come to The Cauldron._

 _See you hopefully,_  
 _\- George_

I wondered who they were meeting up with? Quickly, I went into the bathroom and did a check-over. I was wearing a flower-printed sweater that was a size too big, a pair of blue jeans, and some black boots. Seeing as to how I looked descent enough, I left the shop (locking the door as the twins were too dense to think of security before), and walked down to the brick wall that led to The Leaky Cauldron.

Once entering, I scanned over the small crowd and spotted the twins sitting at a table in the back. They appeared to be sitting with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and... Oliver Wood? I quickly walked over to the quidditch loving group.

"Hey guys!" I smiled largely, missing all of my friends.

"Diana!" Alicia jumped up and tackled me into a hug, Angelina following.

"Alicia! Angelina! I've missed you both so much!"

"Same goes for you, missy!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Oliver, it's been years! It seems like I've only seen you through magazine covers!" I jokingly said at the arising quidditch star.

"Ha," Oliver laughed. "Yeah... I've missed you, too!" He exclaimed as we both hugged each other for about a minute. I hadn't seen Oliver since fourth year. I had a bit of a crush on the use-to-be-quidditch- captain for Gryffindor back in my third and fourth year. I mean, who didn't?

"Nice to see you join us," George commented. He went to slide the chair back for me between him and Oliver, but Wood beat him to it.

"Thanks." I sat down as Oliver pushed the chair back in. I thought George had glared or grimaced at this, but possibly I was imagining it...

"Lee's suppose to be here soon," Fred said.

"Lee! Yay! I miss that prankster," I laughed.

"So, fancy a butterbeer? Gilly-water? Fire-Whisky...?" George politely asked.

"Oh, a butterbeer would be nice..." I got up to go to the counter, but George stopped me.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled back. "So, what's everyone been up to?" I pondered.

"Lovely! I've been recruited onto the reserve team for Puddlemore! Wood's been making an excellent keeper," Angelina explained.

"I saw," I started. "I heard you replaced the old keeper about three months ago because he retired." I nodded towards Oliver.

"Yeah. It's been pretty great so far. Excellent games so far, if I do say so myself," he said in his usual thick, Scottish accent. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, just as George returned and pushed the glass of cold butterbeer in front of me.

"Thanks." I made a move for the coins in my pocket. "Here's the mo-" He cut me off in a quiet voice as the others conversed in a loudly manner.

"Don't worry about it." George grinned.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Stubborn as always," I mumbled as I took a sip from my butterbeer.

( **Later)**

After about an hour and a half, I contemplated on whether or not to leave. I needed to continue the hunt for a flat and a job...

"Hey, everyone!" A loud voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Lee Jordan taking a seat beside Alicia.

"Diana! It's been so long!" Lee got up, as did I, and we walked over to each other to hug. After sitting back down, we started to converse on different topics.

"What about you, Diana?" Angelina asked me.

"Huh?" I had been zoning in and out. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"I asked, what about you? Have you found your own place, yet?" At this, everyone's attention turned to me.

"Oh! Uh... not yet. I've been looking at some places... still looking, I guess. I've got to get a job, too..." I answered.

"Well I heard they're hiring at some shop down in Diagon Alley," Lee said.

"Hey! How about you work at the shop! Instead we'll pay you this time..." Fred chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable basically taking your money..."

"Earning our money, you mean?" George stated.

"You know what I mean."

"As for the flat business, I've actaully been looking for a roommate. You cam move in if you'd like," Oliver piped in.

"What? Really? Oh, my goodness! That would be wonderful!" I beamed. Fred coughed.

"Uh..but-uh- wouldn't it be a bit... much? I mean, Oliver is an arising Quidditch star, Diana. People know where to find him, which means little to no privacy for yourself," Fred explained.

"He's got a point," George commented.

"Oh..yeah..." I mumbled.

"It wouldn't be such a big problem, though. I'm not 'oh-so-famous-people-know-where- to-find- me'," Oliver joked. "Seriously, I would love if you moved in. Besides, we haven't seen each other in years!" Oliver smiled.

"You're right," I agreed. "But just give me some time to think about it... there's just lots of options."

"Yeah. Take your time." Oliver nodded.

It was George who coughed this time.

"Alright, I think it's time we go now, yeah?" Fred nodded in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, since when are you in charge of me?" I joked.

"It was good seeing you guys!" Angelina hugged me.

"You, too!" I replied.

"Owl us more often." Alecia smiled. I nodded.

"Later Weasleys. Diana," Lee bid good-bye.

"Bye, Lee," the twins spoke.

"It was great seeing you all. Let me know about the flat situation when you decide, Diana." Oliver hugged me.

"I will." I nodded. "Bye."

The twins and I then walked back to to the joke shop and went up to the flat.

"That was great. I'm so glad we all got to hang out together." I made my way onto the couch.

"Mhm," Fred replied curtly. "Though, Wood sure did seem friendly."

"Really, Fred? We're only friends."

"Okay, okay, whatever." I sighed.

"Well I should probably get going." I got up.

"You don't have to go. You can crash the night if you'd like," George offered.

"Okay, you sure?"

"Definitely," Fred said. I laughed.

"Okay. So who's clothes am I borrowing this time?" It had been a traditon of mine to borrow their clothes whenever I spent the night; taking turns borrowing one twin's or the other's each time.

Fred smiled. "That would be me."

"Great, hurry up. I want to change into some track pants or something loose." Fred laughed.

"Okay, calm down, little Bee." I laughed at my given nickname. Having earning it for having my blonde hair and wearing a black shirt one time back in our first year.

I followed Fred back to his room. I watched as he pulled out an old pair of plaid pajama bottoms and an orange T-shirt.

"Here. The shirt is a bit small for me now.."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." Fred then left his room, closing the door behind him so I could change.

Appreciated the fact that the twins were so polite and funny. I have no clue where I'd be without them.

After changing, I laid my clothes in a pile on the chair in front of Fred's desk. I then walked back out to the living room to find the twins sitting on the couch, hunched over from being so tall to reach the coffee table and write on some paper.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked.

"Just dealing with some expenses for some of the products and stuff..." George explained distractedly.

"Oh, okay." I then walked into the small kitchen and began to make some tea; dancing slightly to the beat inside my head. After adding the tea bags to the hot water, I heard a chuckle. I turned around to find George leaning across against the door way with his arms crossed.

"Nice moves, Beckley," George commented, using my last name.

"I wasn't even dancing that much..." I mumbled from embarrassment, my cheeks pink.

"Aww, is Diana flustered?" George walked over to pinch my cheeks. I slapped his hands away.

"Ooh! Feisty!" I laughed at this.

"Shut it.." I said. I then continued to finish the tea as George leaned on the counter. From the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me intently. I started feeling a bit flustered again. For what reason, I didn't know.

"Done!" I beamed. "Fred! Tea!" I called Fred as I poured tea into three glass mugs.

"Thanks, Diana." Fred smiled. As I handed him the cup, our fingertips brushed each others. I just nodded.

We all sat at the table discussing little things, like upcoming Quidditch matches, weather, etc. We then started up the topic of my job and flat hunting.

"So, have you figured out if you're going to take up Wood's offer?" George asked wearily as he put his mug down.

"George, it's only been about an hour since I said I would think about it," I laughed.

George's neck flushed in pink in realization. "Right."

"But I don't know... maybe I will take up the offer..." I mumbled into my mug as I took a sip.

"Well, I'm going to go on down real quick and just make check that everything is in stock," George claimed.

"'Kay." George closed the door behind him as Fred got up.

"I'll be right back," Fred excused himself then went into his room, closing the door.

I sighed inwardly. Was I intruding on them? I got up and put all our mugs in the sink. As I was walking to the couch, Fred popped his head out his door.

"Hey, Bee? Is there a green shirt out there with a pocket on it?" He asked. I looked around for the shirt but couldn't find it.

"Sorry, no." I shrugged.

"It's all good, don't worry." Fred closed his door again. Out of boredom, I walked downstairs to the shop where George was supposed to be.

"George?" I called. My bare feet were making contact with the floor as I walked up and down sections. Just as I was about to pass the skiving-snack-boxes, a pair of hands squeezed my waist.

"Ah! George Fabian Weasley! How dare you?" I yelled at George. I started aimlessly swatting at him.

"Calm down, woman! Geez..! Ow!" I then stopped.

"Hmph. You deserved it." I then made my way back upstairs to the flat, ignoring George's calls. I wasn't actaully mad at him, I was just messing with him.

I walked to Fred's room and walked in without knocking, which was a big mistake.

"Hey, Fre-" Fred was shirtless before me, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms and in the middle of the process of which he seemed to be looking for a shirt from his closet.

"Oh! Um- sorry." I looked down.

"It's fine, Diana. Just trying to find that green shirt.. Geez, calm down, Diana, it's not like you haven't seen me shirtless before," Fred said. He was right. I've seen him shirtless a few times when we had gone swimming togther, along with George.

"Hehe... yeah..." I blushed a bit.

"Wait a second... you're arroused by my chest, aren't you?" Fred exclaimed jokingly. I gave him a pointed look.

"Really?" I said. Fred then slowly made his way over to me.

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I was this close." Fred was close, there was barely an inch difference between us. "And I held you like this?" He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Fred, knock it off," I laughed.

"Haha! You should've seen your face!" Fred laughed along, too.

"Yeah, yeah... so, how are things between you and Angelina?" Fred and Ang had sort of a thing back in our sixth and seventh year; breaking things off in the middle of seventh.

"Oh, ya know, good I guess." Fred sat down on his bed.

"Do you two have any... connections left?" I asked, curious.

"No, not really. But we're still good friends." Fred shrugged.

"Well that's good." I yawned and started leaning on Fred's shoulder as I sat beside him. Fred chuckled.

"Little Bee looks tired." Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I only nodded, too tired to speak.

Fred then leaned back onto the bed, pulling me along with him. He layed his head on the pillow, with my head on his arm and wrapping my arms around his bare torso. He then grabbed the cover and pulled it over us. This was normal for us. I did this all the time with George and Fred (separately, obviously) when we hung out during the summers. Any stranger would've come to the wrong accusations if they saw us like this. But it was honestly in just a friendly way.

"Hey, Fred..?" I mumbled into his side.

"Hm?"

"It'll always be George, you, and I, right?" I inquired, knowing that dark times were coming up in the wizarding world.

"Of course." Fred rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

Just as we were about to fall asleep, I felt somebody jump onto us. That 'somebody' being George.

I let out a 'Hmph' and looked up to see Fred glaring at his brother, and George grinning at me.

"C'mon you two! We're suppose to play a game of exploding snap! It's out traditon!" George moaned.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Fine. Help me up." George then got off the bed and held his hand out for me to step over Fred's semi-conscience body.

"Fred, c'mon," I grinned and skipped away towards the living room, with George and Fred in two.

 **(3rd Person P.O.V.)**

Unbeknownst to Diana, Fred shot George a dirty look as he got up, leaving George smiling smugly; knowing he interrupted what little of a moment Fred and Diana had.

The twins being twins, could sense that each other had feelings for Diana. Confirming this when they left Hogwarts in their seventh year after pranking that horrible, toad- like Dolores Umbridge.

 **A/N: Haii lovlies!**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story/chapter**


End file.
